pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Severing Bow
Please check the minor changes box or make all your edits at once, you're flooding the Recent Changes. Thanks. 08:28, March 6, 2010 (UTC) :i can't believed you ec'd me zyke--[[User:Relyk|'Relyk']] talk 08:29, March 6, 2010 (UTC) ::Lol, were you going to type some long winded warning about flooding the RC? 07:25, March 8, 2010 (UTC) Indenting, please :> --''Chaos?'' -- 07:14, March 8, 2010 (UTC) Dear Mr. Severing Bow It would appear to me that you are in fact and most unpleasantly performing repeated actions known as "Saving a page" despite the immediate need to do so. Your reckless actions have caused confusion and aggravation en masse, and you leave us no other option than to kindly ask you to prohibit yourself from such behavior. We accept the fact that you are, in fact, quite unexperienced with this PvXwiki which we are on, thus we excuse you, after all, aren't we all one of the brethren. What you have done is wrong, and we do wish that you would repent for your sins. Only through the salvation of our lord Jesus Christ can we truly forget our sins and mistakes. We wish to only help you, and request of you to accept our aid in this matter in need of rectifying. You have also committed the crime of "Previewlessness", an unforgivable one of great weight, bringing along it immediate damnation upon your soul. You can only have faith and hope in the just love of our God, and pay extra indulgence this week. Good luck, brother, we all pray for you. Kind regards, --''Chaos?'' -- 08:57, March 8, 2010 (UTC) :Thank you, you are truly my savior brother. Please help me open up to the Son of God and help me repent for my sins. :Aside from that fact: does saving as a minor edit not add to the recent changes list, because that was what I was recommended to do earlier and what I have been doing recently. If that does not do so: please inform me, I wish to cause no aggravations at this site (I shall pray for repentance and can only hope you shall do the same). In addition, I have had some problems with the preview button (and as you have duly noted, I am new and have no idea where to go to ask for help) and ask that, if at all possible, that could be fixed. I will try harder! -Boxer :Thanks a lot, Chaos :--Severing Bow ::Dear Severing Bow ::You are in fact very incorrect in your belief that minor edits do not show up in Recent Changes, if one has set so in ones preferences they do indeed show. I do however feel glad for your strong belief in the God of Israel. ::Dear Brother, I would also suggest you thoroughly study the act of Indenting. But now, I am in a hurry for my true calling is calling me, I must go! ::Yours sincerely, ::--''Chaos?'' -- 10:45, March 9, 2010 (UTC)